This disclosure relates generally to metal composites, their methods of manufacture, and articles formed therefrom.
Metals have high corrosion resistance and excellent high pressure and high temperature tolerance. However, conventional metals are not ductile and have low elasticity, which can limit their application as seal materials. Elastomers are flexible but may break down and loose elasticity under high pressure and high temperature conditions. Thus the industry is always receptive to improved metal-based materials which have balanced stability, elasticity, and mechanical strength.